Haven's Pit
Haven's Pit Haven's Pit is a land form that consists of a very deep pit-like area. It is theorized that Haven's Pit was once a large lake in prehistoric times. It is located deep in the wilderness of Montana, and many people warn travelers to avoid the area as many people have tried traveling through Haven's Pit, and none have ever been seen again. it is unknown what causes this, as no one except for one man knows the horrors of the Pit. Although it is unconfirmed how deep he went inside of the Pit, the man says that he was deep enough to find an old abandoned mansion that unnerved him. What he had said about the house was: "I don't know what the hell that pit was, or what it had been, but that place was the stuff of nightmares. I was seeking shelter and found this mansion that was on top of a nearby marsh. When I got in there, I was able to catch a breather for 15 minutes or so until I heard this loud groaning noise, which caused me to freak the fuck out and vacate the mansion. It was at that time I remembered that the noise was from the water pipes expanding or contracting instead of some diabolical monster. My relief was suddenly replaced with horror...for why would there be running water in an abandoned house in the middle of the fucking Pit?" It is unknown how old the mansion is, but it can be confirmed that a family once lived in it when the Pit was less...hostile. The family surname is unknown, as are the conditions of their disappearance and the abandonment of their home. Haven's Pit was given it's name due to the fact that a mining company named "Haven Minerals" had tried mining the Pit, only for the miners and the equipment to suddenly disappear. There can be ancient papers found in odd places, denoting how hostile Haven's Pit has become. In one paper, it was revealed that Haven's Pit is in fact a "Magic Scar" in the earth from a destructive extinction level event that had happened over nearly 100,000 years ago. There are other places like Haven's Pit, that have very strange land forms just like Haven's Pit, that are just as strange. Horrifying creatures can be found in Haven's Pit, presumably created due to the exposure of the land to sources of pure magic that have become corrupt over time. These creatures looked to be mutated in ways that not even radiation could cause. Again, this leads back to the theory of a concentration of corrupted magical energy. It can be assumed that humans or creatures that linger long enough in Haven's Pit, become strange and unimaginable horrors. Haven Minerals ''incident This refers to the incident that involved with the disappearance of the entire Haven Minerals staff and equipment. When people noticed that Haven's Pit was quiet again, they went to investigate to find that the mining operation...was abandoned. The only thing that could be found was a land dredger machine called "The Rusted Monster" by the locals of the nearby town. This machine in the Haven Minerals mining equipment is called a Leviathan, simply because of how large the mining machine is. As soon as the Haven Minerals incident had happened, the corporate HQ of Haven Minerals and the US government did an immediate cover up of the disappearance. Something was found in that pit, and the HQ of Haven Minerals know, but they keep it a secret. So much of a secret, that employees that were willing to disclose the information mysteriously.....disappeared.'' However, at the site of the incident, a note can be found left by the foreman writing about the horror of his situation...